Dean's Hunger My Bloody Valentine
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: This is a story set in the episode 'My Bloody Valentine' I was watching it and just felt suddenly DeanxCastiel (Destiel) Please leave a comment! :) Famen as hit the town the Winchester brothers and angel are rested When famen starts to effect everyone, Dean is affected in a special way towards
1. The Cupid

The first time Dean acted up was at the hospital where they were investigating the supernatural death of a few puppy lovers.

"Look, we didn't mean to um..." Cas turned away from the naked cupid and back at the Winchesters, hoping for some help.

The boys encouraged him in a teasing manor, making him turn back. "Hurt your feelings." Cas continued.

The cupid spun around and latched onto the angel, burying his face in Cas's neck. Dean cringed when Cas cried out in surprise. The cupid spoke into his shoulder, "Love is worth more to me you know I..." The cherub started sliding his hands down Castiel's back, resting them on his hips. "I love love! Love it! And if that's wrong then I don't wanna be right!" Dean clenched his jaw as he watched his angel continue to comfort the cupid.

"Yes... Yes of course I..." Castiel had his arms wrapped around the cherub, before speaking bluntly, "I have no idea what you're saying."

The cupid pulled back, locking his eyes with the angel, his hands still firm against his waist. "I was just on my appointed rounds!" He looked at Castiel pleadingly, "Whatever my targets do after that it's nothing to do with me! I was following my orders!"

Dean tried not to let his voice cack as he saw Cas pushing against the cupid's chest with his hands, struggling. "Please! Read my mind! Read my mind you'll see!"

For a short time, the angel and the cherub gazed at each other, making Dean even more uncomfortable. "He's telling the truth." Cas tried to turn back to the Winchester brothers as he spoke, but was held in place by the hands on his hips.

"Thank you!" the cupid smiled.

Dean coughed. "Wait wait." Dean said as the hands on his angel's hips slowly started to slide even further down his backside. Trying to get his attention, "you said you were just following orders?" He watched as the cupid stopped to nod at him. "Who's orders?"

The cherub laughed, "Haha! Heaven silly! Heaven!"

"Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean tried not to glare as the roaming hands started to move on Cas again.

"Oh mostly they don't. But you know, certain blood lines, certain destinies." He tore his attention away from the angel in his grip for a moment, "Like you!" he smiled.

"What?" Sam spoke this time.

"Yeah! The union of John and Mary Winchester? VERY big deal upstairs. Top priority arrangement."

Cas was _really_ starting to hate this guy. "Wait, you're saying you fixed up our parents?"

The cherub rolled his eyes, "Well, not me but... Yeah." He smiled, then turned his attention back to Cas.

"Haha! It wasn't easy either. They couldn't stand each other at first, but by the time we were done with them... PERFECT COUPPLE!" Cas let out a tiny gasp as the 'perfect coupple' was accent with a light squeeze against his arse.

Dean clenched his jaw. "Perfect?" the cherub nodded. "They're dead!"

Thankfully, the cupid ripped his attention away from Cas and back to Dean, "I'm sorry but... the orders we're very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents we're just _meant to be_." Another light squeeze against Castiel's arse.

It took all of Dean's will power not to kill the bastard right then and there.

"A match made in Heaven~" the cherub sang, dancing around a bit, making Cas follow his lead. "Heaven~"

That was the last straw. Dean bolted forward, ripping Cas out of his arms.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean punched him across the face as hard as he could, rubbing his injured fist afterword.

The cupid had disappeared. Cas and Sam were looking at Dean confusingly. "I believe you upset him." Cas said.

"Upset _him?_" Dean was furious.

"Dean, enough!" Sam intervened. "You just punched a cupid!"

"I punched a dick!" Dean said defensively.

"Are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Sam asked annoyed.

Dean looked at Cas, then back towards his brother. "Or not." With that, he left the room in an angry huff.


	2. Hey, Happy Meal

The second time Dean was strange was at the hospital again, later that day.

"Hey Marty! Is the doc around?" Dean and Cas walked up to one of the workers Dean was obviously familiar with.

"You haven't heard?" the man led them back to the morgue, letting them feast their eyes on the corpse in front of them. "Man's been dry for 20 years." He stated. "But this morning he left work, went home and... drank himself to death."

"Famine!" Castiel said, oblivious to the irritated look Dean gave him.

"Could you give us a minute alone?" Dean asked. The inters nodded and left with a confused look on his face.

Dean walked around to the other side of the corpse, "I really kinda liked this guy..."

Cas placed a sturdy hand on the dead doctor's gut, causing Dean to send him a questioning glance. "They haven't harvested his sould yet."

Dean's expression softened with relief, "Well if we wanna play follow the soul, our best shot starts with the doc here."

The two waited in the impala, staked out in front of the hospital, waiting for one of the demons to come collect. Cas reached into a paper bag, pulling out a big hunk of tinfoil and unrolling it to reveal a juicy cheeseburger. "Are you serious?" Dean asked.

"These make me... very happy." Cas chuckled, then took a big bite of it.

Dean couldn't help feel happy too. After all, Cas hardly ever smiled, and when he did, it was stunning. He was concerned though, "How many is that?"

"Lost count." Cas took another huge bite, swallowing before adding, "It's in the low hundreds.

Dean's eyes widened. Cas took another mouthful before speaking again. "What I don't understand is, where's your hunger Dean?"

"huh?"

"Well slowly but surely everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine, but so far you seem to be unaffected by it." Cas took another huge bite.

Dean gulped before looking away knowingly. He turned his gaze toward the hospital, back to the steak out, ignoring the angel's question. When Cas started poking him, he finally turned, desperate, he made something up. "Hey.. When I wanna drink, I drink. When I want sex I go get it." Dean watched as Cas glared a little, "Same goes for a sandwich, or a fight."

"So what you're saying is, you're just well adjusted?" Castiel asked, mouth full of burger bits and condiments that stuck onto his lips.

Dean stared at his lips, wondering if he could make an excuse to wipe it off, to feel Cas's lips. "God no..."

"What?" Cas asked.

"I'm just well fed." Dean smiled, proud of his quick thinking.

Castiel didn't look to convinced, but that's when the demon showed up, and their attention was turned back to the Famine issue.


	3. Don't Touch My Angel!

Then came the show down with Famine.

"This is your big plan then? Makin' everyone cookoo for cocopuffs?" Dean joked, as demons held him on either side.

He looked sadly over to Cas, Famine had consumed him, he tore into the red meat before him, unable to think of anything else. Famine spoke, "America, all you can eat all the time! Consume, consume, consome. A swarm of locust in stretch pants! All still starving, because hunger doesn't just come from the body. It also comes from the soul!"

Dean smirked, "That's funny it doesn't seem to be coming from mine."

"Yes.." Famine said, intrigued. "I notice that. I wonder why that is. How you could even walk in my presence?"

"I like to think its because of my strength of character." Dean joked, admiring his own humor in situations like this.

The demons held a tight grip on Dean as Famine moved the joystick on his electric wheelchair, moving menacingly closer to Dean with every second. "I disagree." Famine slowly held his hand out to Dean's gut, feeling his soul and making Dean cry out in pain.

Castiel stirred.

"Yesss" Famine smiled, "I see. That's one deep dark _nothing_ you got there Dean." Dean raised his head with pride.

"Can't fill it can you?" Famine mocked. "Not with food or drink? Not even with sex!" His laughter was dark and sent chills up Deans spine, making him whimper.

Castiel stirred.

"Oh you're so full of crap." Dean responded.

"Oh you can smile, and joke, and lie to yourself Dean, but not to me! I can see inside you Dean! How broken you are... How defeated, you can't win and you know it but you just keep fighting. Just going through the motions. We both know what you're really hungry for. It's not something you can win easily." Dean struggled harder when the horsemen looked over at the helpless angel near their feet. "Nothing will fill your hunger, but one right?" Famine's smile was dark and lifeless as he watched Dean's reaction.

"If you touch him I swear to god I will find you. I will spend my life hunting you down you sick son of a bitch." Dean spoke with serious tone in his voice.

Castiel stirred.

Famine motioned to one of the demons, who then walked over to Castiel, lifting him onto his feet.

"DON'T TOUCH MY ANGEL!"

That's what broke the grip Famine had held on the angel. That's what sent him over the edge as lights flashed, demons died, and Famine was cut to pieces.


	4. Hungry

When the light finally subsided, the demon bodies lay lifeless around Dean. Famine's body looked the most damaged of all.

"Cas?" Dean looked around, slightly panicking when he couldn't find his angel. "Cas!"

"I'm here Dean." Castiel appeared suddenly behind him, his breaths heavy and rushed. "It looks like I actually killed Famine."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Dean asked, wondering why Cas sounded not only surprised, but a little concerned.

"Dean, I'm an angel, but that was a horseman." Castiel looked at Dean as if it was all obvious, "I should not have been able to kill him."

For a while, the two just stood there, looking at each other in confusion, occasionally glancing at the bodies surrounding them as if looking for clues. That's when Dean noticed it. "Cas, you said Famine was dead right? His grip worse off too right? You're not cravin' a big mack or anything?"

"No. His effects have deffinently worn off. Why do you ask?" Castiel turned to him.

Dean coughed uncomfortably and turned to crouch in front of one of the demon bodies, pretending to look over the corpse. "Just curious."

Castiel looked at Dean, his head cocked slightly to the side, his expression turned slightly shocked after Dean broke the silence, "So... how did you manage to break Famine's grip on you Cas? I mean you were so far gone! It was incredible, you just kinda burst with light!"

Cas flushed and looked down at the ground. "That was part of my true form spilling out."

Dean turned to smile up at Cas, "It was amazing."

Castiel grinned again. Dean felt a warmth go over him as he stared at the angel, who proceeded to walk around, poking around through the valley of corpses in black suits. Cas said that Famine's effect should have worn off, but Dean still felt it. He felt his hunger for the angel. He felt it when he saw Cas's adam's apple bob when he gulped. He felt it when Cas smiled. He felt it when they'd stood in silence moments before. Dean licked his lips unconsciously. He was still hungry.


	5. Sex and Cigarettes

After the escapade was over, Dean and Cas drove back to Sam, who sighed with heavy relief after his appetite for demon blood had finally subsided. The car was quiet the entire trip. When one opened his mouth to speak, they'd quickly shut it, making the minutes seem like hours.

"Guys!" Sam yelled with cheer once the motel's bathroom door was opened, "Did you kill him?"

"Cas did." Dean grunted, pointing to the angel behind him.

Sam watched as his brother started to unlock his cuffs, and Castiel stood behind, quietly watching. There seemed to be a strange air about them that Sam didn't care to ask about. "So... did you get his ring?"

Dean tossed the little silver ring carelessly over to his brother. "You shoulda seen Cas Sammy!" Dean grinned as he sat at the end of his bed. "There was this sort of explosion of light and before I knew it, all the demons we're just a bunch of rotting corpses on the ground. Even Famine was out done! He looked the worst of them all."

Sam cocked his head slightly. "Cas killed Famine all by himself?"

Castiel cleared his throat, "I was wondering the same thing. That's not supposed to be possible."

Sam shrugged and sat down on the end of a queen sized motel bed that reeked of cheep beer and sex, "You're the angel. If you don't know, then I don't."

Castiel stared out the motel window with his usual constipated look about him. Dean still found himself staring at the angel. His chin was firm, but rough, he stared at his silhouette through the street light spilling into the window from the street. Cas was certainly beautiful. Dean frowned and hit himself in the face a few times.


	6. Rabid for Cas

It'd been almost a month since Dean and his child-minded angel had defeated Famine and released everyone from his affects. Well... almost everyone.

Dean was still feeling hunger for Cas. Not just like he wanted to lightly kiss him or tell him how he felt, he was _desperate _for Cas. Dean wanted to grab him and throw him against a wall, rubbing himself all over the angel, letting his hands roam where he pleased, and his mouth taste every inch of him. The thought alone made him uncontrollably hard. Whenever he looked at the angel, the hunter started to undress him with his eyes. It had actually gotten Dean into a lot of trouble.

"Dean!" Castiel pressed his palm against the forehead of the large vessel the demon had taken over.

There was a sharp and beautiful light that burst from the demon's eyes and open mouth. After Castiel let the demon drop to the ground, lifelfess and limp, he turned his attention back to the hunter. "Dean _WHAT _are you doing?!"

Dean was taken back as the angel placed two fingers against his forehead. Their surroundings changed and Dean found himself back in the crummy motel room he and Sam had been staying at. It was supposed to be a regular in and out job. "I'm hunting demons! What else does it look like?"

"Dean! You went without Sam. There was no one to help you!"

"It was supposed to be a regular job with just a few demons." Dean retorted.

"It wasn't a regular job Dean! There was more danger then you understood!"

"Look Cas I just needed to clear my-" Dean walked towards the bed,

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO DIE!" Castiel was furious, it stopped Dean in his tracks.

Dean turned to look at Cas, who was panting a bit from all his yelling.

"Look Cas..." Dean started, not sure what he wanted to say.

"Dean. You would have died if Sam hadn't noticed the wind after you left the door open. He was frantic and called me."

_**I** wanted to call you..._

"I had to try and calm him down. His hugs are hurtful." Cas continued.

**_I_**_ want to hug you..._

"Look Dean, whatever has been going on isn't-" Cas was interrupted by the heavy push against his lips as Dean slammed him up against the wall of the motel room.

The kiss was rough and needy, but Dean didn't care. He was _**RABID** _for Cas. Dean let his hands roam up and down the angel as he felt confused hands press against him. Cas finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, pulling him a little closer, making the kiss more intense.

That was it for Dean. He was going to take Cas right then and there.


	7. Getting Fed

**If you're not supposed to be reading this part please skip ahead to the next chapter! ^.^ sorry!**

Dean muffled Cas's moans with his mouth as hands roamed over the angel's body in a hungry frenzy. "Dean..?" Cas barely managed to breathe out in between a rabid string of kisses.

Dean paused only for a moment to answer his adorable angel, "At first, I thought this was just a Famine thing." Dean explained, "But, even after he was dead it was still there, in fact... It was even stronger."

Dean held onto the angel's hips protectively, his eyes lidded as he looked for a reaction, "I'm hungry for you Cas."

Castiel's eyes widened and the hands he had on Dean's broad shoulders tightened their grip. "You're hungry for me?"

"Rabid." Dean replied without hesitation, making the angel freeze up again.

"But... if it was Famine, then it would have worn off." Castiel assured.

"That's what I mean," Dean pushed Cas further against the wall, trapping him between his own body and the motel like a sandwich. "I want you so bad. But not because of Famine. I want you because I-" Dean stopped short.

It was so uncool to be the first to confess, but he was so into it now, he just didn't care. "I love you Cas."

That was it for the angel. Cas started attacking the hunter's lips, his arms sliding up to wrap around his neck. Dean lifted the angel's legs up and around himself, supporting him against the wall with two hands firmly gripping his arse. When the kissing became too intense, Dean broke free for air, leaving a puppy-dog type frown on Castiel's face.

"Dean..."

"Cas... Have you ever... you know?"

Cas's cheeks grew intensely red as he shook his head. Dean felt his pants tighten around his now throbbing erection. He was going to be Cas's first. His excitement grew even more, his hunger now a rabid craving. He _needed_ the angel now. No acceptions, and no hesitations.

"D-Dean!?" Cas felt himself being lifted off the wall, he clutched at Dean's clothes, trying not to fall.

The hunter sluggishly crept over to the crummy motel bed, hating to let Cas go. He was enjoying the feeling of a clingy angel against him, holding on for dear life. When they finally reached the end of the bed, Dean crawled onto it with his knees, keeping Cas above him. Dean started to decend slowly, plopping the angel softly onto his back. Cas left his hands on the back of Dean's neck as the kissing started up again. Dean starting fumbling with their belts and buttons, eager to strip them both down to nothing. Eager to feel the naked angel against him. "Dean..." Cas moaned.

Dean palmed the angel's erection, enjoying the girly whimpers he was rewarded with. Finally, the shirts were off, dean's pants were still on but the shy little angel was wringling beneath him, probably uncomfortable being the only one fully naked. Dean groaned as he started to stroke both of them with his hand, enjoying Cas's lewd face and the feeling of their erections rubbing against one another. "D-Dean!" The angel cried.

Dean licked his lips, wanting more. He wasn't satisfied with just this. He zoomed off the bed and back, desperately searching through his bag for a bottle of lube.

Bingo.

When Dean took his position between Castiel's legs he started to drip some of it onto his fingers, needy. Ever so needy. When his fingers were slick enough, he slowly pushed the first digit into Cas, hesitating when the gasp he got in reply didn't seem pleasant. "You okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine... It's just strange."

Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss his soon to be lover, trying to distract him from the feeling of Dean's finger pushing slowly in and out of his hole. "D-Dean!" The angel cried, as the hunter added another finger. Then another, until he'd managed about four fingers. Dean was getting frustrated. There was supposed to be a magic spot hidden somewhere in there, he hadn't hit it yet. Dean kept trying until finally...

"DEAN!" Cas practically screamed. "What did you just do?!"

Dean smiled wickedly, quickly pushing against it in an experimental state. When his angel responded beautifully, Dean took the initatiave and positioned himself just over Cas. He gently pressed into the angel, kissing him vigorously when he yelped. Once Dean had made it all the way in, he pulled back slowly, he aimed with careful precision, then thrust back in with force. "DEAN!"

He'd hit that magic spot. But that still wasn't enough.


	8. I Love You

Dean woke in the creaky motel bed. Cas's legs tangled were up in his, his head resting against Dean's firm chest. Dean smiled. His hunger had subsided, but he didn't want to let Cas go. Dean tightened his grip around his angel, snuggling his face into soft hair.

"Dean?"

Dean turned down to see Cas looking up at him, hi eyes big and blue. "You alright?" he asked, referring to the events the night before.

"You mean is my anal system in pain after you-"

"Yes!" Dean coughed, trying to stop Cas from his blunt habits.

"Well, I'm alright." Cas replied as he snuggled back into Dean's chest. "Are you still hungry?"

Dean chuckled, "No. It's subsided."

"Oh..." Cas's grip round Dean seemed more tense as he answered. "Did you mean what you said last night Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said? For was it just being desperate for sexual activity." Castiel was being blunt again.

"What are you talking about?" the hunter asked.

"Do you really love me?"

Still blunt. For a while, Dean was just lying there, his breathing heavy and his mind fairly blank. "Cas-"

"Dean, I'm an angel. I can tell if you're about to lie to me." Cas stated, upsetting Dean.

"No. I'm not gonna lie to you Cas. Look, I've never been in love." the hunter explained, "When I want sex I get it, I can't be in relationships because of the job I do, and I honestly can't say I've ever had that 'warm fuzzy feeling', but..."

"But?" the angel looked up at him again.

Dean cleared his throat, "But its different with you. I want to protect you, but not like how I feel for Sammy. I get jealous, and angry, and pretty barbaric when someone else touches you. I just-" Dean paused, his hesitation clear, but not disappointing, "I love you Castiel."

It had been a long time since Dean had called him Castiel. The angel's eyes went wide before he wrapped his arms around his hunter, and pulled him in for a deep kiss.


End file.
